starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Comisión para la Preservación del Nuevo Orden/Leyendas
*Ardus Kaine |lider =*Crueya Vandron *Sate Pestage *Ishin-Il-RazWho's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals |miembros = |sede = |emplazamientos = |formada =COMPORRepublic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24 |fundada =19 ABY |fragmentada =4 ABY |reorganizada =10 ABY |disuelta =12 ABY |restaurada = |afiliacion =Imperio Galáctico |era =*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República }} La Comisión para la Preservación del Nuevo Orden (COMPNOR) fue una organización coordinadora para las diversas entidades que fueron diseñados para mantener el apoyo del Nuevo Orden del Emperador Palpatine. Historia thumb|left|La primera manifestación de la COMPNOR en el [[19 ABY/Leyendas|19 ABY, dirigida por Ishin-Il-Raz.]] La COMPNOR, que sustituyó a la COMPOR de la República Galáctica, se originó como una organización de ideología popular, y el Emperador rápidamente comenzó a dibujar en su esfera de influencia—en cuestión de meses de la Declaración del Nuevo Orden, las culturas y los grupos de jóvenes habían sido injertado en el marco preexistente de la COMPOR. Crueya Vandron, uno de los asesores del Emperador, jugó un papel importante en el establecimiento de la COMPNOR como un activo del Imperio, con Sate Pestage e Ishin-Il-Raz también jugando papeles importantes. Bajo el liderazgo de Vandron e Il-Raz, la COMPNOR adquirió una influencia poderosa sobre el Imperio, y sus órganos se insinuaban en todos los rincones de la sociedad. El Buró de Seguridad Imperial (BSI) fue establecida como una rama de la COMPNOR para actuar como un contrapeso a la Inteligencia Imperial, y se convirtió en la omnipresente organización de policía secreta del Emperador. La Coalición para el Progreso creó organismos de vigilancia para llevar un registro de todos los aspectos de la vida. La COMPNOR también influyó en la burocracia imperial, que estaba técnicamente bajo el control del Senado Imperial. La organización fue capaz de colocar a sus miembros, adoctrinados para ser leales al Emperador Palpatine, en todos los niveles de la burocracia del gobierno, fortaleciendo así a mantener al Emperador sobre el Imperio. En el 0 ABY, el Senado Imperial fue suspendido por orden directa del Emperador Palpatine. El final del Senado dejó el campo libre para la COMPNOR de dar un paso adelante. Para toda la fuerza de los Moff y Grandes Moff, la COMPNOR estaba detrás de ellos, aún más potente. Cuando Coruscant fue recuperada por el Imperio en 10 DBY, el Consejo Imperial Regente decidió que era hora de elegir a un nuevo Emperador Galáctico. Funcionarios de la COMPNOR junto con varios almirantes, generales y moffs estaban en desacuerdo, y un conflicto armado pronto estalló entre las diversas facciones Imperial en Coruscant. Al final de la Guerra Civil Imperial, COMPNOR ya no existía, lo que dejó sólo a las Juventudes Imperiales como una organización humanocentrista. Ideología thumb|200px|right|Un miembro de la COMPNOR en un viaje de relaciones públicas observa las maniobras de la flota cercana. El Nuevo Orden, que fue la ideología subyacente del Imperio Galáctico, fue firmemente apoyado por la COMPNOR. Criticó la decadencia y la debilidad percibida de la República, y abogó por una cultura social y política autoritaria y militarista. El Nuevo Orden hizo hincapié en lo Humano y, en menor medida, en la supremacía de los casi-Humanos, con otras especies exóticas como wookiees, mon calamari y lurrians sometidos a la esclavitud o la discriminación más absoluta. Se derogaron las leyes contra la Esclavitud y la legislación aprobó la legalización de la persecución de los alienígenas. Como resultado, la gran mayoría de los funcionarios del gobierno se compusieron de seres humanos, salvo raras excepciones, como el Gran Almirante Thrawn escalando en las filas de los militares. Un alto grado de machismo se observó también en el ejército del Imperio y el gobierno. Combinando esto con la persecución de alienígenas, el Imperio fue referido a menudo por tener políticas a favor de los humanos. Estructura thumb|220px|right|Organigrama de la COMPNOR. Comité de Selección El Comité de Selección era el órgano ejecutivo de la COMPNOR. El Comité de Selección tenía un número variable de miembros, y la carta de la COMPNOR para garantizaba las vías electorales y de honor de ser nombrado miembro del Comité de Selección. Grupo SubAdulto El Grupo SubAdulto, o GrupoSA, fue la organización de jóvenes de la COMPNOR, y se componía de jóvenes entusiastas que creían firmemente en que el Nuevo Orden era el mejor régimen para la galaxia y dedicaron sus vidas para su defensa y el respeto. Coalición para el Progreso La Coalición para el Progreso fue una agencia recopilación de información de la Comisión para la Preservación del Nuevo Orden. Comenzó como una organización cultural débil, insuficiente y poco abrumadora, pero se convirtió en una agencia de recopilación de información masiva con monitores de toda la galaxia. Examinó las cantidades masivas de datos, la mayoría de las cuales fueron mundanas, por indicaciones de actividades disidentes o rebeldes, y remitió los resúmenes al más importante Buró de Seguridad Imperial. Coalición para la Mejora La Coalición para la Mejora fue un organismo de ingeniería socio-política de la Comisión para la Preservación del Nuevo Orden. Fue asignada a "mejorar" los sistemas, los cuales se habían desviado de los ideales del Nuevo Orden. Estos sistemas requerían soluciones a largo plazo, y las mejoras se requerían para mantener su trabajo a puertas cerradas, ya que sus soluciones no eran típicamente las mejores asociadas con el Imperio. CompForce CompForce fue el ala militar de la COMPNOR, creada para proporcionar al Emperador Palpatine un ejército de soldados leales completamente separado del Cuerpo de Soldados de asalto. Tropas de asalto fueron entrenadas para obedecer órdenes sin pensar, pero al mismo tiempo, eran orgullosamente independientes de los militares de línea; las unidades CompForce, en cambio, fueron incorporadas dentro de la jerarquía del Ejército Imperial y la Armada Imperial, y sus miembros estaban motivados principalmente por la adhesión consciente a los principios del Nuevo Orden. En teoría, eran tropas de choque y candidatos a oficiales; en efecto, eran las fuerzas de seguridad y de la policía política, respondiendo a los ideólogos del Nuevo Orden más que el Alto Mando—un ejército dentro del Ejército, destinadas a fortalecer el control de la jerarquía imperial en los militares. Buró de Seguridad Imperial El Buró de Seguridad Imperial fue una parte de la Comisión para la Preservación del Nuevo Orden encargado de mantener la moral y la lealtad entre los miembros del ejército Imperial. Socios Los ciudadanos imperiales fueron animados a unirse a la COMPNOR. Los miembros tuvieron acceso exclusivo a las últimas noticias, una suscripción gratuita a la Voluntad de Hierro y un mensaje de bienvenida especial del mismo Palpatine. Probablemente, sólo el Emperador Palpatine y algunos otros imperiales clave, incluyendo Sate Pestage, Lord Crueya Vandron e Ishin-Il-Raz, sabían exactamente cuántos miembros había en la Comisión para la Preservación del Nuevo Orden. En el apogeo del Imperio Galáctico, los miembros del Grupo SubAdulto sólo superaban dos billones de miembros. Apariciones * * * *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' * *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Galaxies *''Infiltration'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''The Unifying Force'' Fuentes *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Rebel AllianceSourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Supernova'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' * *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Notas y referencias Véase también *Alta Cultura Humana Enlaces externos *COMPNOR Categoría:Unidades militares Imperiales